Never Alone
by rain628
Summary: The Fullmetal Alchemist world has been over run by monsters from hell and life threatening diseases. In the middle of a huge war we follow two boys (and their eventual companions) on their search for a cure to stop all of this. Let's just hope they can find it before the world get's sucked into hell. OCs needed! T for war/violence and maybe a little cursing. Possible romance later.
1. Chapter 1

**Never Alone**

**Important: Please read**

So, I saw a few other stories like this and thought, why not try it out to? I already have a plot ready, now all I need is a few OCs (Own Character/s). This is where you readers come in! I'll leave the task of making OCs to you!

This is gonna be fun...

Anyway, if interested please fill out the information below and send it to me as a PM (private message) or as a review. If any questions feel free to ask. I hope the summary was enough info on the plot...

If there are any people that still want to add a OC although the story has already started: feel free to write me a PM with the info!

_**Information needed:**  
_

**In General**

**First name**(and 2. name, if available)**:**

**Nickname **(optional)**:**

**Surname** (optional):

**Age:  
**

**Race **(human, elf... use your imagination):**  
**  
**Gender:  
**  
**Sexual Orientation** (I have never written anything but "normal" though...):

**Birthday:**

Birthplace

(map of Armetris-and-surroundings link on profile at the bottom):

**Current Residence:**

**House **(If so, with who does he/she live together):

**Relationship Status:**

**Demeanor** (do townspeople run away in fear... stuff like that):

**Pets **(if yes, I will ask for more information through PM)**:**

**Personal Appearance**

**Eye Color:  
**  
**Hair Color**:

**Hairstyle **(if two colors of hair, where are they located):

**Size:  
**  
**Weight **(optional):

**Appearance **(as in cloths)**:**

**Special features** (glasses, earrings)**:**

**Character**

**Character** (how he/she is most of the time):

**Positive characteristics:  
**  
**Negative characteristics:  
**  
**Strengths:  
**  
**Weaknesses:**

**Preference:  
**  
**Dislikes:**

**Life**

**Past **(family,dead or alive)**:**

**Loveliest moments **(optional)**:  
**  
**Worst moments **(optional)**: **

**Other**

**Weapons** (optional)**:**

**Skills **(material arts, strategist...)**:**

**Anything I forgot:**

Thank you very much! Even if you didn't send in a OC, I hope you will enjoy my story!


	2. Starting Difficulties

**Never Alone**

Thank you so much for the OC's and follows! I hope you will enjoy this first chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Fullmetal Alchemist!

* * *

**Chapter 1 - Starting Difficulties **

"Brother, watch out! It's coming right at you!" A suit of armor called over to a blond teenage boy.  
"Don't worry Al!" He yelled back at the armor and then punched the creature in the face. A metallic sound was heard before the animal feel over, bleeding and knocked out.  
"Are you sure this is supposed to be a mutated cow?" Al asked, once he moved closer to the knocked out creature.  
"Mustang said we should take care of a mutated or demon animal in this area. This was the only animal that went berserk at the sight of us." The blond said and leaned over to get a closer look.

The brothers stood there in silence for a while, leaning over the cow.

"Well. Seems like our job here is done!" With that the blond started leaving the field they were standing on. Al quickly hurried after his brother and caught up with a few long strides. When he turned around to take a look at the poor cow one more time it wasn't there anymore.  
"Ed." Al called.  
"What is-" Ed started, turning around to face Al, but quickly noticed that the animal disappeared.

"I know I didn't kill the cow, but it shouldn't recover that fast..." He mumbled rather loudly.  
"Yes, that's right. But only in cases of _normal_ cows."  
The brothers looked around for the source of the voice.

_We are on a field, where could it be?  
_As if answering Ed's thoughts the creature suddenly fell from the sky, landing in front of the blonde. Now it didn't even resemble a animal of any sorts anymore. It's eyes were huge and red, just like it's skin. The only thing that remained of the cow where the small horns on the top of the demons head.  
"So you finally decided to show yourself." Ed grinned, "You just wanted the element of surprise on your side. Well, to bad. You were planning on eating the wrong kind of humans..."  
With those words Ed's body glowed a milky white.

Al, who was waiting for his chance to jump in, thought that it was ironic how they were fighting a cow demon of sorts and his brother was now glowing like milk. He quickly shook his head to rid himself of the silly thought.

"Al!" Ed suddenly yelled and immediately his brother jumped into action. The now restrained demon was laying on the ground struggling against whatever was binding him down. With a quick movement Al slapped a piece of paper with weird markings onto the demon.  
The demon was enveloped in a yellow light and screamed. Then it was gone. In it's place lay the piece of paper, the writing now glowing bloody red.

"These seals really seem to work!" Al said surprised as he picked up the paper.  
"Well, we did the tests for Mustang, he better give us the information he promised." Ed said.  
"Let's head back." Al suggested and put the seal into the compartment in his chest.  
"Yeah, let's." Ed agreed quietly, looking down at his gloved hand. Al starred at his brother, hoping he didn't break his arm. Again.

"Let's get that information!" Ed announced and walked across the field, hoping over a fence. Al followed, shacking his head. Wasn't _he_ the younger brother?

* * *

Roy Mustang stood at the train station waiting for the train to arrive. Fullmetal was coming back today, he was sure of it. He wasn't here to greet him, but to ask him a favor, no, to give him an order.  
Slowly the train pulled into the station, bringing up a breeze, causing many to reach for their hat's.  
"Sir. Is this it?" The young teenager standing next to him asked.

Roy almost smiled. When his father had introduced the boy at the age of eight to him he had been so exited and hyper. He had really improved in the last few years. Not only did he finish the academy at such a young age, but he also finished as the best in his class. Now it was time for him to get some real experience.

"Yes." Roy answered his question at last.  
With a few strides he reached the train doors, just in time to bump into Ed, literally. "What the hell, Mustang?!", the teen shouted, rubbing his nose.  
"Hello to you too, Fullmetal." he said before greeting Al.  
Al, then noticed the teen at Roy's side. "Who is that?", his brother beat him to the question.

"Brother! Stop pointing! It's rude!", Al lectured him, but of coarse it fell on deaf ears.  
"Train Jacobs to your service!", the boy saluted in a relaxed manner well grinning slightly.  
"Fullmetal." Roy suddenly cut in. "When we get back, I want to talk to you. It's about the information."  
Ed shrugged and followed Roy and this Train guy.

The four men climbed into one of the many dark blue military cars that brought them to the military base in just a few minutes.  
"Train, wait here." Roy commanded the boy, who nodded and waited outside of the room, disappearing out of site as soon as the door closed behind the other three.

"What about the information?"  
"About that... The contact that had this information was killed last night."  
Roy didn't have the courage to look at the disappointed faces of the two for more than a few seconds.  
"So you are telling me that it's another dead end?" Ed whispered.  
"Well, those were the bad news, the good news are that it is _not_ a dead end." Roy almost smiled. "It's just _really _unlikely that it is going to get you very far. It's just a letter from the contact that he sent me. It has a little information on the location of someone who might know more."

"Then what are we waiting for!" Ed yelled jumping up, tipping his chair over in the process.  
"Just one thing: You will take Train with you." Roy demanded.  
Ed looked at Roy in disbelieve and Al's jaw almost fell off.  
Roy raised an eyebrow at their expressions. "It isn't that crazy. He's just your age and actually he is supposed to take over the investigation of the murder. I don't have to give you the information."

Now all Ed and Al had to do is accept it, they didn't have to know that he was bluffing. train really deserved to work on this, the boy needed to get away and collect some experience.  
"Fine." Ed growled and stomped out of the room. Al excused himself and followed his brother.  
Train surprisingly didn't even flinch when the door slammed open and a angry Ed stormed out. He had heard the chair fall over and had expected someone to be mad.

"I'm sorry about my brother." Al apologized.  
"I have three sisters. You should see them when they are on their period..." Train said causally.  
"Oh." Was all Al could bring out, somehow, his cheeks turning a little pink.  
Train had a hard time suppressing the laugh that was crawling up his throat.  
"I'll go catch up with my brother then... See you around." Al said before running off.

A laugh was heard from the opposite direction of where Al ran of to. "Poor Al, you really almost killed him with all the awkwardness."  
Train spun around to meet the owner of the unfamiliar voice and saw a woman in her mid thirty's leaning against the wall.  
"And just about now he'll be coming back to give Roy the seal..." she laughed once more.  
Exactly two seconds after the woman said that, Al came back. Amazed Train stared at the woman, who took the piece of paper Al was holding. She talked to him for a second before disappearing around the corner. Al also left once again, for good this time.  
"That was just plain weird." Train told himself, not really caring if someone heard.

* * *

"Hello Mother." Ed said, "How have you been? Al and I have been following a new lead-" The creature inside the huge glass cell screamed and hit the glass, the only thing separating it from Ed.  
"I'll turn you back to normal mom. I promise, just like I promised Al." With that Edward got up and left the screaming creature behind with his head hanging so no one see's the tears in the corners of his eyes.

"How is mother?" Al asked when he finally caught up to his brother.  
"Alive." Ed said and walked past Al, "Now let's get that Train guy and get going."  
With a sigh Al followed Ed and hopped that his brother would have calmed down by the time they reached the military base.

The Awkward silence sadly hadn't disappeared by the time they reached Roy's office to pick up Train.  
Ed opened the door and entered the room, which was empty except for Train and his baggage.  
"Sir Roy had to leave. It seemed important." Train said. "So we can get moving, that's what you want, right?"  
Ed nodded and lead the way to the entrance where they were brought to the train station with yet another military car.

"Are you and Mustang friends?" Ed asked, raising a eyebrow.  
"You could say that, why?" Train replied.  
"You call him Sir Roy."  
"Oh, okay. He was introduced to me by my father. They work together occasionally." He explained. "So, you are the famous Fullmetal?"

"Which one of us are you talking to?" Al asked.  
"The smaller one."  
A deathly silence fell over the car before... "WHAT DO YOU MEAN WITH SMALLER?!" Ed yelled.  
"Well you aren't exactly tall!" Train fired back.

"See brother! He didn't mean you were _small_, just _smaller_ than me." Al tried to calm his brother down.  
Train raised an eyebrow at this. Not only did he think that it was pretty hilarious how "THE" Fullmetal had ego-problems with his height, but he also had never seen a person so mad about being small.  
"What's your problem? Just drink a little milk each day and you'll be about as tall as me in no time!"  
Again a deathly silence fell over the car. Knowing what is probably about to happen Train quickly corrected himself, although he would have liked to see Fullmetal angry once more.  
"But apples work too."

Al let out a sigh of relief, so close...

* * *

First official chapter and I already have two of the OC's inside! Although the second only appeared briefly (sorry about that). I'll have the others come in one at a time, I'm also ready to take requests of how the OC should be introduced if necessary.  
Also I might ask around for permission to kill a character in the future, but don't worry! Nothing like that is coming up soon.

Hope you liked it!

Rain628

PS: I'll try posting monthly (at least).


End file.
